A Different Shade of Green
by InvaderZimWannabeX3
Summary: I heard a few collective gasps around me as the familiar black dog emerged from behind the dumpster. It was her. It was finally her. phineasXoc, r&r. chapter 7 is finally up!
1. I hate these girls

Sadly, the only thing I could do all summer was follow that arrogant, too-perky Isabella and the rest of the Fire Side girls. Stupid parents, why'd they have to make me 'get involved'? I was perfectly happy in my room, listening to my music and drawing my characters. I made up stories all the time; my walls were covered in doodles of dogs, cats, birds, and just about any animal you could think of.

As I trudged behind the rest of the troop into a random yard, I flipped my black bangs back in front of my right eye; I wasn't goth or emo, but I still didn't mind hiding one of my deep brown eyes. My mother constantly nagged me to push them out of my eyesight, but I only did when she was around.

"Watcha doin'?" I inwardly growled at the annoying troop leader; that voice of hers was pure torture to me. Peering around the others, I spotted a boy with messy red hair and a taller boy with green – wait, _green_? - hair. The shorter one looked up at Isabella and shrugged.

"Dunno yet." The green-haired boy shrugged along with him. I just raised an eyebrow at them. What could they possibly do? That's when he saw me.

"Hey, you don't look familiar, you new here?" As he talked to me, I looked away from the blue platypus that had appeared around the corner of their yellow house and at him. Something happened, I'm not sure what it was. Whatever it was, though, caused me to look away with a small, silent nod. I looked at him from the corner of my eye and I saw him smile. "Cool. I'm Phineas, and that's my brother, Ferb. He doesn't talk much." With a dismissing nod, he noticed what I had been studying. "That's our pet platypus, Perry," he announced. I smiled up at him. A hint of color came to his cheeks before he snapped his fingers. "Ferb! I know what we're gonna do today!" he shouted. Isabella, annoying as ever, jumped in.

"What is it, Phineas?" she asked sweetly. _Just kill me now_, I begged inwardly.

"We're gonna make an animal transformer!" he replied. Her eyes widened.

"Cool! I can get my Become-One-With-Animals patch!" Seriously, these stupid Fire Side Girls had a patch for _everything_.


	2. Candace likes me?

**Okay, before I begin the story, let me explain the title.**

_**A Different Shade of Green **_**stands for sickness and jealousy.  
Sickness, because I hate Isabella & her voice makes me sick.**

**Jealousy, because that's one of the main points of the story... it's an ocXphineasXisabella love triangle.**

**And a big thank you to francheli26, the first person to review this story. Seriously, that review made me happy enough to write this chapter. :)**

**I'll probably make a Ferb story soon, so don't worry, Ferb lovers! xD**

**Anyways, on with this story.**

I swear, all it took for these guys to build something was about an hour. Seriously, was I on an episode of Punk'd? I kept looking around for hidden cameras, or someone laughing, but it was all real.

"Shelby! Come help with this!" I looked up when someone called my name, only to find that it was a smirking Isabella. I wanted to help, I really did. But if I did, Isabella would only take charge of me. I couldn't let that happen. As I shook my head no, she glared.

"Hey? You okay?" I looked on the other side of me to see Phineas sitting down.

"Yeah," I responded. He smiled at me, which I returned.

"Well, it's kind of a shame seeing you over here, sitting by yourself..."

"No, Phineas. Go work on your thing, I'll be fine." He thought for a second.

"Well, do you think you could go get the last piece from my sister? She should be inside." He handed me a picture of what I'm guessing to be the last piece. "Her name's Candace. If she wants to know why, tell her that her brothers need it urgently." I got up, nodded, and walked off towards the house.

The inside of the Flynn-Fetcher house was quite nice, if you ask me. I easily found the stairs, and looked around on the second floor for Candace's room. It was pretty easy to find. Wrapping my fingers into a fist, I knocked on the door. It flung open to reveal a tall girl with hair the same color as Phineas's. She blinked at me, her face annoyed.

"Uhmm, Phineas and Ferb -"

"Phineas and Ferb? What are they doing now?" she interrupted. I shrugged honestly.

"They need this piece. Urgently." I gave her the picture, and she looked at it.

"Well, I don't know. If this well help me bust them, then sure." She further inside of her room and began searching. "You're new, aren't you? You don't look familiar." Her voice had softened.

"My name's Shelby," I replied.

"Nice name." She stopped looking for a moment to study me. "That uniform doesn't look good on you." I groaned.

"Thank you. I hate it and wanna burn it." She gave me a small smile, then opened her window and stuck her head out. "PHINEAS! FERB!" I barely heard Phineas answer with a 'what?' "Shelby needs to borrow some clothes. She spilled something on them." I didn't hear an answer this time, but Candace shut the window and walked back over to me. "Let's get you something you may actually like to wear," she said sweetly. I followed her into the boy's room.

Their room was... amazing. While Candace went through their clothes, I sat on what I'm guessing was Phineas's bed.

"Perfect!" I looked up at their older sister, who had a bunch of clothes in her hand. "Try these on!" She urged me towards the bathroom.

After about five minutes, I stepped out in an orange long-sleeved plaid shirt, the white tank I was wearing under my uniform, and a pair of jeans that I'm guessing were Phineas's. Candace looked at me and smiled.

"Much better. I thought you'd fit Phineas more." I wasn't sure if she meant fit his _clothes_ or fit _him_, but I didn't really care at this point.


	3. AHH! D8

**Short chapter... sorry.**

I walked back outside, the half-used bottle of perfume in my hand. Phineas looked over at me, then did a double take.

"Are those my clothes?" I just looked at him with my bright green eyes.

"Your sister said that you said it was fine...?" He thought for a moment, then looked back at me.

"Yes, yes I did." I looked around.

"Hey, where's Perry?" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Phineas smile.

"That's funny. I usually say that. But don't worry, he always disappears. And he always comes back." Nodding, I handed him the bottle.

"You said you needed this?" He nodded.

"Yeah, thanks. Now, let's just add a few drops of this, and... Done!" Ferb held up a remote that looked like it had a trillion buttons. We all stared at it, wondering what it was. "It can turn us into any animal we want." The silence in the back yard was interrupted by bursts of _oh_s and _now I get it_s. "Now, let's do a little test run..." The red-haired boy looked at me. "What animal do you wanna be first?"

I thought about it. Oh, how I've always dreamed of being something other than a human. I could choose a cat, but then I'd probably get stuck in a tree. I could be a horse, but the whole back yard filled with horses might be strange.

"I wanna be a dog," I blurted not really thinking anymore. Phineas exchanged a look with Ferb, but smiled.

"Mmay. Everyone that wants to be a dog, stand here." Every single one of us walked over to where Phineas pointed. Candace walked out, a blonde guy and a black-haired girl that both looked her age in tow.

"What are you kids up to?" she asked, annoyed.

"We're gonna be dogs. Wanna join us?" The two behind Candace nodded eagerly and joined the group. The Flynn sister rolled her eyes.

"Sure. Whatever." She came over and joined us.

"Alright, and I press the button..." The sky exploded with light, and I heard screams in my head, but no one was screaming. After a few moments, I looked down at the ground, then gasped at what I saw.

My feet had been replaced with furry black paws.

**Gaspgaspgasp. They're dogs now. :O  
Muhahaha, I'll probably write the next chapter tonight or tomorrow, I dunno. xD**


	4. Author's Note, important

**Okay, I felt the need to do this.**

**First off, I made the mistake of changing Shelby's eye color from brown to green.**

**Her eyes are going to stay green.**

**Secondly, xobrettahC is BetaReading this, so I won't be able to post as fast. But it's all for the better, I promise you. :)**

**Now, I've sent her the fourth chapter. It's done, and I'm just waiting for her to reply with what she thinks needs to change.**

**Thanks for your patience.**

**~iBOLTJONAS**


	5. Cat err, Dogfight

**Okay, first, let me clear up a couple of mistakes:  
I said Shelby's eyes were both green and brown. I think I'm gonna go with green, because everyone in the show has dark blue or brown. And it fits the title. XD  
****Next, xobrettahC is BetaReading for me. I owe her big time. :)  
****And the latest review I got said I should just make this a PhineasXShelby story. But where's the fun in that? ;P  
****I'm listening to Animals by Nickelback while I'm writing this... beware. o.o**

"Phineas! Ferb! What happened?!" I barked, curiosity dripping from each word. Surprisingly, my voice hadn't changed. Still, it felt weird to be on four legs. I turned my head to see a small, curly-coated brown pup, possibly a Basenji, shaking over by a group of mismatched dogs that were all wearing vomit-worthy orange collars. _Ha! Luckily I took my uniform off before I had one of _those_ things on,_ I thought to myself.

A bigger orange dog, who looked somewhat like an orange-coated Brittany with a hint of Canaan Dog, stormed over to me. _Candace?_

"Phineas!" she shouted, making clear that was an _s_ or seven at the end of his name. _Defiantly Candace_. I looked to my right and saw a green-furred dog that was taller than me, but smaller than Candace. The strange-colored dog resembled some kind of German sheppard mixed with an English setter. That had to be Ferb. I turned my head to my left to see a bright red dog. He looked like a Canaan Dog with some Brittany thrown in.

Phineas looked at me and smiled, then turned back to his sister.

"Yes, Candace?" She growled.

"When mom sees that we're _dogs_, you're sooo busted!" She ran off, then a black Flat-Coated retriever wearing a blue bow followed her. _Is that Stacy?_

"I'll get her," Stacy sighed. Coltrane, a dark Curly-Coated retriever, and the blue-eyed Golden retriever that I guessed to be Jeremy exchanged a look before following the girls out of the yard.

Everyone was silent for a few moments, then the Fireside Girls all got up and sat behind a black-furred Cavalier King Charles Spaniel wearing a pink bow and another of hideous orange collar. That color could easily go up against Vomit Green in the _World's Ugliest Color_ contest. I growled. _Isabella_. I stood next to Phineas and Ferb, who were soon joined by the small shaking dog, Baljeet, and a pale Rottweiler, who turned out to be Buford.

Isabella raised an eyebrow at me, waiting for me to join her.

"Shelby, come on. We're going to go find the remote." I shook my head defiantly, and narrowed my eyes in disgust. The troop leader was pushing my buttons. Plus, she was one of the nasty-colored collar-wearers.

"No thanks, I'll stay here with the guys." She narrowed her eyes, letting out a low growl. I stepped forward a few steps, then growled as well. Isabella got up and padded closer to me, teeth bared. This was going to come down to a fight, and I was going to prove that I could beat her easily.

Without thinking, I stepped so I was staring her muzzle to muzzle, even though I was somewhat bigger than her. She growled.

"Step. _Down_," she ordered. I barked loudly in protest. I could see her muscles bunching beneath her pelt, and I started to do the same. Phineas darted forward between us.

"Shelby! Isabella! Knock it off! This won't solve anything!" Isabella glared at me again before trotting back to her disciples.

"Come on, girls." They followed behind her silently, leaving the boys and me in the yard. Ferb spoke up for the first time.

"I was hoping you would have won, Shelby," he said, his voice laced with a British accent. Buford nodded in agreement, then growled at Baljeet to do the same. Phineas looked at me.

"Honestly, I would have rooted for you too." I blushed and smiled in thanks. _If this is getting involved, then I don't think I'll mind this one bit._

**Thank you xobrettahC! :D  
This chapter's for youu! xD  
I think I'm gonna make this a crossover soon. But with what, you'll have to wait & find out. ;)**


	6. Outsider & Doofenschmirtz o3o

**wow. I haven't written in forever. o.o**

**oh well. ^-^**

As the boys and I padded down the street, I noticed things I would have never noticed. The way the breeze blew in a specific way. How everything had its own scent.

"Shelby!" I looked up from the small ladybug on the ground to see that Phineas, Ferb, and the other guys on the other side of the street. A sheepish grin formed on my muzzle as I abandoned the spotted creature.

"Sorry," I muttered. Without a reply, we all continued down the street. Phineas fell into walk beside me.

"So, what's your story?" The question took me by surprise. I hadn't been prepared for it.

"No story really. I moved here when I was five, and I'm kind of an outsider."

"How so?" I shrugged.  
"I've just never really fit in." Phineas smiled gently, his tail wagging.

"You can fit in with us." I smiled back at him, blushing.

***

DOOFENSCHMIRTZ EVIL INCORPERATED!

"Alright, Perry the Platypus. Do you know why I suddenly have a tail and walk on four paws?" A lanky brown dog sat in an apartment, blinking his dark blue eyes at the platypus in a hat before him. The secret agent half nodded, and half shrugged.

"Well, what kind of answer is that? You're being no help. Could you at least give me a hint?" Smirking, Perry made his gurgling, teeth-chattering noise.

"I still can't understand you? Ugh! You know, that's a ripoff! Well, as long as I can't build anything, we might as well chat. That way you can tell Monogram that you did _something_ today, right?" The platypus blinked, then nodded. Doofenschmirtz smiled, wagging his tail.

"Now, it all started when I was five..." Perry just stood there for a moment, then facepalmed and jetpacked out of the apartment.

"What kind of listening was that? Curse you, Perry the Platypus!"

***

"You guys have to run," I whispered, peering around the corner. "I'll distract him." Phineas shook his head.

"We're in this together." Buford shook his head.

"Sometimes, little dude, you've gotta let them do what they've gotta go." He looked at me with understanding blue eyes, signaling that he supported me. Baljeet stood by the pale Rottweiler, as if in agreement.

"No. Shelby, you're not facing that dog catcher alone." He stepped towards me, but Ferb stopped him.

"Phineas, listen to me. She can do this. She faced _Isabella_, for crying out loud." Buford started cracking up, while Baljeet stood there and giggled nervously. Phineas looked up at his step-brother, a pained expression on his face.

"Fine," he sighed, blinking his gaze to me. "Just be careful."

"I'll drive him away. He won't touch you guys," I promised, turning around and sneaking up on the white truck that idled on the curb. Slowly, I raised myself onto my hind legs, peering in the window. _Wait a second... no one's in the truck..._ Something wrapped around my neck, choking me. I yelped in surprise and part pain, tugging away from whatever was around me. I caught a glimpse of a man in a green suit holding a long pole leading down to my neck... I'd been captured by animal control. He forced me into one of the cages on the side of the truck, and started speeding off. _I kept my promise,_ I reminded myself. _The boys are safe._ That's when I heard yelping to my right; inside the next cage was a small, black and white pup.

"You scared?" I asked, realizing I was shaking myself. He nodded, his bright green eyes wide with fear. With a sigh, I muttered one of my favorite sayings.

"Sometimes, fear is the appropriate response."

**Epic win! I'm back! :D**

**okay, first person to guess who said that last line and what movie it's from gets the next chapter dedicated to them. XD**


	7. Choices

Even though I was a dog now, I had a thing against cold concrete floors.

There were a number of dogs in the pound. Puppies were either asleep in a pile or yipping their heads off, old dogs snoring, the rest of the dogs in a variety of activities.

I, on the other hand, was busy sulking in the corner.

I had to get out of here, find Phineas and the group, and turn back human. Growling, I started beating myself against the cage door. A few other dogs looked interested for a moment, then retreated to their own thing.

After about seven times, I sat down, panting. Stupid metal.

"Alright, kid. Knock it off. You'll hurt yourself." With a surprised yelp, I spun around to face a few dogs and a cat on the other side of the caged wall. I blinked once, then tilted my head.

"Who are you?" I demanded, baring my teeth. They exchanged looks, then one of them spoke up.

"You really think she's the one? I mean, look at her. She doesn't look like a leader."

"Whoa, whoa whoa whoa," I interrupted. "_Leader_? I don't even know you people!" The tallest one looked down at a Chihuahua, who exchanged a knowing glance. The tiny dog stepped up to the cage.

"Listen, kid. This is New York City. Packs of dogs rule the streets. And the Pack we're in? The leaders are always pure black dogs." I took this in.

"First, my name is Shelby. And get another dog, there's tons of black dogs." The black cat blinked her dark green eyes, which could easily belong to the Cheshire Cat.

"Alright, er, Shelby. Name's Zeo. You better listen and follow through, got it? Black dogs are hard to find. We saw you sacrifice yourself for those other dogs. You're the leader of Broadway Pack. Got it?"

"Why are you telling me what to do? You're a _cat_." She shrugged.

"We have a truce. Now, we're gonna spring ya, but you've gotta be leader. That, or we leave you here to rot. Your choice, _princess._"


	8. Twists and Turns

**PHINEAS POV**

"Phineas! We've got her scent!" I breathed a sigh of relief. We'd find her soon, then get back home where everything was normal, and safe. Ferb came up next to me and gave me a nod of the head, as if he was somehow agreeing with my thoughts. I knew Isabella didn't like Shelby… or maybe she did. Maybe that's why she had volunteered to help find her.

My thoughts were interrupted as we became surrounded by a large group of dogs. They were all black-furred, but each had a splotch of other color. A small Chihuahua stepped forward, as if he was leading them.

"You all are on Broadway Pack's territory. Who are you and what is your purpose here?" That honestly took me by surprise.

A _Chihuahua_ leading them?

"I'm Phineas and this is Ferb. That's Isabella, and Baljeet and Buford, and the other girls are the Fire Side Girls." The small dog glared up at him, baring his teeth. A black-coated German Shepard stepped forward, yet staying behind the leader of the patrol.

"Hey, Gale. Ain't that who Shelby was talkin' 'bout?" Everyone exchanged a few glances, and I felt my ears perk up.

"Shelby? She's okay?" The dog known as Gale continued to stare me down for a few moments before warily nodding.

"Yes. If you're really who you're supposed to be, you may meet our leader. Pare, take Flak and report to Shelby that we have visitors. She's probably training right now." The black German Shepard flicked his white-tipped tail once and bounded off, a stubby-tailed Shi Tzu quickly following. Ferb and I exchanged a quick, dark blue glance before being escorted by Gale and the rest of the guards.

It was about 10 minutes before we were led into a deep alley. Dogs peered out from boxes, under dumpsters, and in gutters.

All eyes were at us.

"Welcome to our camp. Do not mark your scent, for you are not one of us." I'm not sure about the others, but I took that as somewhat offensive. Gale spotted Pare sharing a hot dog with a black-furred Irish Setter. She had reddish-colored paws and ears.

"Pare! Flog!" Both dogs automatically jumped up, tails erect behind them.

"Gale, Sir!" Obviously, the Chihuahua was high ranked here.

"Report Shelby's status." The German Shepard dipped his head.

"She has passed her final test. She will soon be receiving her true name from Mitt."

Almost at that moment, a long, sorrowful howl sounded from the far side of the alley. All eyes turned in that direction. An elderly, graying Great Dane was standing on a crate, wagging his tail. As he finished, everyone was silent.

"Dogs of Broadway Pack. On Friday evening last I received from Her Darkness the truth in her disappearance. She wished to revoke her status as Alpha. Our beloved Aver has asked me to lead in her place until we have found a pure replacement. I have already completed the most important part of this task by testing the newcomer, Shelby."

A mix of emotions ran through the other dogs as the older dog spoke. He waited as they began to settle down before barking once. Each dog fell completely silent.

"Dogs of Brodaway pack. We are strong, and plentiful. Aver had no mate or pups of her own, so tradition cannot be followed. As the Elder of Broadway Pack, it is my duty to usher in the new leader if the former leader has passed. Shelby."

I heard a few collective gasps around me as the familiar black dog emerged from behind the dumpster.

It was her. It was finally her.

She continued forward until she was at the base of the crate, facing the other dogs with a serious expression on her face. A wreathe of beautifully woven twigs was rested on her head, a pink-colored blossom on the side, in front of her right ear.

"Shelby!" All eyes turned on me as her name escaped my muzzle. Her bright green eyes lit up as she spotted me, and her tail wagged slightly.

"Phineas." Her voice was smooth and light. She made her way through the crowd before standing in front of me. "What are you doing here?" Her question felt like a slap in the face, despite the sincere smile on her face.

"We're here so we can get back to normal," I stammered, confused. She sighed, looking down at her paws.

"Phineas…" Shelby looked back up at me. "I can't go back with you guys."

**DUNDUNDUN! 8D**

**Yeah, I finally finished it. xD**

**Probably one more chapter, and I'm debating on a sequel or not. O3o**

**Oh well. R&R! ^^**


End file.
